A Civil War
by Andor01
Summary: A little less than a decade before Ocarina of Time, we know Hyrule goes through a Bloody Civil War. Following a few key characters from Ocarina of Time, "A Civil War" ties in just about every species, and banner, present at the time into a fight for their lives, and all for what they believe lies within the Sacred Realm.
1. Prologue

**To the (presumably) Legend of Zelda fan reading this,**

**Hello there, fellow fan! You being here means you sifted through the many many pages of Fanfiction on the much larger menu this story is on, and for that alone I thank you for the patience it takes to do just that!**

**I've just recently received my 3DS copy of Ocarina of Time back from a friend who decided to jump into the franchise, and one of the first questions she asked was; "What was that about a Civil War in Hyrule? Is that in one of the other games?"**  
**And I had to say, "No, actually. Good question, I'd love to see that, though."  
**

**So, here I am, thinking and now writing about what I'd imagine the Civil War would have been like. Can't say I know what Nintendo's writers had in mind when they talked about it, but I can dream, right?  
**  
**Lastly, I admit that I do follow, in this story, a THEORY in the world that hasn't been confirmed by Nintendo. For those of you who are torn about this, it's the Shiekah/Interloper theory, and most of what comes with it. I'm trying to write a story that, technically, COULD happen in the Zelda Universe and don't want to break any barriers the franchise has already provided us with. Also, that means Original Characters don't exist here.**  
**Point is, if you don't like that theory and refuse to read a story that uses it, then thanks for stopping by, and I hope you find another story you enjoy better! Otherwise, to those who remain, I guess it's just us now! Let us begin.**

** Oh, and given that this is a fan's work, you've probably guessed I don't own any part of this franchise. All credit goes to Nintendo. And cheers to them!**

* * *

_Kakariko Village.  
_A little town in comparison to its two neighbors, Hyrule Castle and Death Mountain, but a landmark nonetheless! Founded by the famous Impa, and hometown to many Sheikah, along with several Hyrule Soldiers, the young and nimble Dampé included. The Composer Brothers were visiting as well, traveling through Hyrule seeking inspiration for music.

But the one inhabitant that nobody ever remembered was the man who lived in the middle of the village (go figure). Though his name wasn't a mystery, few people ever cared to speak it, and that was because this man was a Sheikah. And not only that, he was very good at being a Sheikah. So good, the rumors claimed, that he could make himself invisible at any time if he wanted to.  
And the rumors, it turns out, were true. This man's name was…  
Hmm…

* * *

**Quick note, if you haven't read the Sheikah Theory and have chosen to stay in the dark for the sake of enjoying this story, I say two things. 1: Wow, you are determined! I'm flattered, thank you!  
2: I said no Original Characters, and I meant it, but what do I name a guy that doesn't really have a name? At least, not one I buy he was born with? Hmm… Whatever, he's a Sheikah, and I hereby dub him… Shieh. Yes, I know, How Original. If you all have better ideas, please send them my way! We can always edit. Until then, Shieh.**

* * *

Shieh! Excellent! This man's name was Shieh, and he could indeed, whenever he wanted, make himself invisible. His secret was closely guarded, even among the other Shiekah, who knew nothing about his ability to defy the senses.

Shieh was also a master inventor. His works had kept him one step of his colleagues and rivals for years, all because of his understanding for chemistry, and more than a few deceptive tricks and moves.

Shieh was currently in his home building the one thing that would be able to defeat anyone who ever figured out his secret, a magnifying glass that would be able to spot him as clear as day, even under his spell of invisibility. Shieh was a paranoid bastard, always afraid to come to a situation unprepared, and always watching his back, fearing someone was watching him, stealing his brilliant secrets. So, his house was always spotless, inconspicuous, and organized in a way that Shieh believed would draw thieves to the worthless trinkets he'd "hidden" rather than his true priceless possessions.

After all, his methods had served him will so far! Only one other person in the world had ever come close to outwitting him, and even then, Shieh had brought three more contingencies to the ready, just in case his favorite rival and fellow Sheikah ever got close to taking his spot as number one!

That rival, Impa, was a little more honest with herself that Shieh ever could be. Sure, she was talented as a Sheikah member, but never loud about it. While Shieh quietly sifted through a crowd and appeared later from behind a tree and boasted about how no one saw him, Impa was, though clearly visible to everyone who looked, faster and stronger. The Hylian Guards knew it better than most; they sparred constantly to stay sharp and pass the time.

Impa was sitting atop a watchtower on Hyrule Castle, an arm resting on a knee as her other leg dangled over the edge of the watchtower, practically nothing between her and the seven story drop to the grassy fields that surrounded the castle and the stiff guards that 'watched' over them.

The wind howled gently over the horizon, the sun shining warmly but soothingly as the time struck roughly 10 in the morning. Impa's day had begun five hours ago, but the business had already been concluded. Her conference with the king of Hyrule had gone nicely and she was spending the rest of her day hanging around the castle, enjoying the view.

The Sheikah had been with the Hylian family for generations. It had apparently started-

Her thoughts were interrupted when a group of Hyrule knights ran down the path stories below her. The knights were quick, which probably meant the tavern had just received the long-awaited shipment from - No, wait, they were carrying their spears. Maybe this wasn't a leisurely trip, and it most certainly wasn't routine.

They had run off into the marketplace down the hill and veered left. From her point of view, that put their destination either the supply shop, or the Temple of Time.

Preferring the former, Impa stood up and jumped off the castle. She'd land safely, as she always did, somehow, and sprint to follow the knights.

**I acknowledge the length(lack thereof) of this Prologue. Just testing the waters, getting a start to it rather than dump a rather large chapter on you for no reason. Thanks for reading, folks. I'm flattered!**


	2. Ch 1: Inspiration

**Alrighty, let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

Shieh wandered aimlessly across Hyrule field. It was dark, just after sunset. The air was cool and calm, and crickets chirped every few seconds to keep the atmosphere alive. Shieh had left Kakariko Village in hopes to find some inspiration for his device. The lens he was crafting simply wasn't doing what he wanted it to do. It wasn't special. It didn't have any way to see the truth like he wanted it to…

Shieh sat down on the hill and stared out into the distance. A long sigh escaped his lungs. He was bored. How could he not be? None of the Sheikah tribe ever stopped by for very long, and one who actually lived in Hyrule as his neighbor was too stiff to have a comfortable conversation with. Impa was probably in Hyrule Castle speaking to the King himself, or discussing patrol with the guards. She was far too stuck in her ways to enjoy any part of life, like himself.

Shieh knew he had life figured out. As a Sheikah, he was recognized when he wanted to be, and could be an everyday peasant whenever he wanted to. When issues came to his attention, he'd give his piece, Impa would monologue about hers, and then the issue would be resolved. Shieh would be left to his own devices, which he spend at least half a day on, every day.

Yes, his devices were trivial at best, mostly, but out of that practice he'd discovered the secret to invisibility! And he owned that knowledge. No one else did. No one else ever would. And even if they tried, once Shieh finished his Lens project, he'd be able to dictate it all.

Just as a smile crept across his face, another man sat down behind him, seemingly out of nowhere. Shieh panicked for a brief moment. Though he didn't show it physically, his face must of have conveyed it all, because he visitor laughed joyfully.

"Sorry, Shieh," the newcomer apologized happily. "Didn't mean to startle you! Am I interrupting some alone time?" The visitor was dressed in dark green robes, with the Triforce emblem squarely on his belt. His large hat sported the image of a crescent moon, and his only other distinct features resided on his lean face, short blonde hair, and a healthy looking mustache.

"No, just… enjoying the night." Shieh relaxed. His friend was a trustworthy man, dedicated to his job and good at it, too. He always did make Shieh feel better about the world.

"Honestly, I'm just stuck on a project and needed some fresh air," Shieh explained. "The night does me some good to clear my head."

His friend nodded. "Ah, I see. And I agree. The field is lovely at night. Some quiet might do you some good, maybe help you tackle your problem from a different angle. I'm actually here for the same thing. I'm glad I bumped into you, Shieh."

"What's gotten you stuck?"

"Nothing incredible, just a bit of a block. Lack of inspiration. To tell you the truth, I'm worried that I have to many projects on my plate to focus on one for any productive period of time."

Shieh smiled. "Your brother isn't helping?"

"He is, we're on the same page, actually! He's probably at Lake Hylia right now, having the exact same conversation with Impa."

Shieh nodded slowly. "How is Impa? I haven't seen her in a few weeks. Anything exciting happening inside the castle?"

"Actually," The green-robed buddy almost bounced in excitement to tell a story. "Something did happen today! Impa and a few guards caught a Zora trying to examine the Temple of Time, only he was doing so with a hammer and sickle."

"What?" Shieh raised his eyebrows.

"Apparently the Zora has a theory that the Temple of Time was built over the entrance to a "chamber that holds the ultimate power", That there's a tunnel beneath the temple that may guide him to the golden treasure itself."

"That's ridiculous." Shieh declared.

"Mm, hmm." His friend chuckled. "It's odd that a Zora came to the conclusion, though. I remember the legends differently. Maybe the legends and stories are misinterpreted across the other cultures?"

Shieh shrugged. "What does it matter? The Hero of Man hid it for a reason. It's too powerful to put into the hands of any one man or woman, so they put it away, right?"

His buddy nodded. "Out of this world! In the Sacred Realm, if I remember your story correctly. But anyways, that's all there was today. The Captain of the Guard walked him to Zora's Domain and explained to King Zora what happened."

"What'll happen to him?"

"Whatever Zora law declares. I don't know much about it. Maybe you should put that Eye emblem your organization is known so well for to good use!"

"Well," Shieh smiled and straightened his back in mock dignity. "As my first observation, your brother is here to fetch you, good sir!"

Sure enough, a third man was walking towards them. Shieh waved to him, and was acknowledged accordingly.

His friend got to his feet. "Well, then, I suppose it's back to work. It was nice to see you again, Shieh. We should meet again soon, maybe for a drink next time!"

"That sounds nice."

"Good night, friend." He walked away towards his brother.

Shieh smiled. "Good night, Flat."

* * *

Sharp and Flat walked together back to Kakariko Village, leaving Shieh to his thoughts. Both brothers felt much better having spent a little time away from work, and now it was time to bring that attitude to their compositions.

"How is Shieh?" Sharp asked casually.

Flat smiled. "He's good! Looking for inspiration. I think he's got some good ideas running through that head of his. Have you seen his work desk?"

Sharp shook his head. "I haven't. He won't let me in when he's working."

"Well, yeah…" Flat shrugged. "But you've never just peeked in when he's not around?"

"That's rude!" Sharp laughed. "Have you been snooping around his house, Flat?"

His brother shrugged. "Only once! I saw a lot of good stuff there. You should take a look if you get the chance, it's really cool to see so many different sciences in the same room."

"What does he have in there?"

"Oh," Flat tried to remember everything. "Magnets, glass lens, many bottles of magic, timestones, and loads of foliage and chemicals. And there's plenty more I just couldn't figure out!"

Sharp shrugged. "It sounds tempting, but honestly I'd rather finish the Sun's Song. Impa was very helpful!"

"What did she say?"

"The usual," Sharp admitted. "That I need to harness the essence of what I felt when I first came up with the idea, or something along those lines. I think we're overcomplicated the song. Just a couple notes should to the trick. Maybe we should cut out the harmony."

Flat nodded. "Sounds easy. By the way, what do you know about the Sacred Realm?"

Sharp almost stopped walking. "What?"

Flat kept his brother walking and went to explain. "I was talking to Shieh and told him about the Zora earlier today. We got to thinking about the Hero of Man and all those history lessons we all hear through campfire stories. I thought, maybe we should do some research on them, get the stories straight so we don't get more people who theorize crazier things every week."

Sharp had a pensive look on his face, followed by a strong inhale. "Let's finish what projects we have now, but once we do… why not? It might prove enlightening!"

Flat and Sharp smiled at their new project, adding to the massive collection they already had, as they finished their walk and arrived in Kakariko. The sun began to rise and a particularly large owl flew over them as the new day began.

* * *

**There's apparently some discussion among fans whether The Composer Bros. were Sheikah or not, based on the fact that they lived in Kakariko Village and served the Royal Family. What do you guys think? I'd never considered the possibility. Though it's hard to find similarities since the only Sheikah we know of are either Sheik or Impa. Not much to go off of..**

**...Oh, well!**

**Thanks for reading, folks!**


End file.
